Creature of the Deep (Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show Creature of the Deep. Season 1 Episode 1: Ocean Potion Upload Date: June 30, 2012 Erin has been having horrible nightmares lately and hasn't gotten much sleep. She accidentally drinks a mermaid potion. What will happen? Episode 2: The Voice of Ruby Upload Date: June 30, 2012 When Erin finds a potion book meant for her, Ruby, the head of the mermaids, contacts her. Episode 3: Ruby Befriends Erin Upload Date: July 4, 2012 Erin meets Ruby, and the two are surprisingly similar. Episode 4: A Twist in the Tail Upload Date: July 5, 2012 Erin and Ruby fall in a very steep ditch, injuring themselves, and Ruby discovers that her mother was killed by a shark. Episode 5: Power Hour Upload Date: July 5, 2012 Ruby is having bad dreams about her mother. When she wakes up Erin, they both show each other their powers and discover that water equals anger. Episode 6: Hide-and-Go-Seek-a-Tail Upload Date: July 18, 2012 The girls play hide-and-seek and have a scaly adventure. Episode 7: Swimming with Fins Upload Date: July 20, 2012 Erin tries to swim. Episode 8: Tail Fever Upload Date: July 24, 2012 When Ruby comes down with tail fever, Erin has to find a cure. Episode 9: Lake Swim Upload Date: July 24, 2012 Episode 10: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: August 13, 2012 Part 2 Upload Date: August 12, 2012 Season 2 Episode 1: Moonstruck Upload Date: August 19, 2012 After a fight with Ruby, Erin gets moonstruck. Episode 2: A Weird Discovery... Upload Date: August 24, 2012 Erin's shell starts ringing off the hook, and when Ruby answers it, she discovers the most pecular thing. Episode 3: An Unexpected Dive Upload Date: August 27, 2012 When something happens to Jenette, she takes it out on Erin and Ruby. Episode 4: Potion Commotion Upload Date: August 30, 2012 When Erin drinks a weird potion, Ruby has to find a way to heal her. Episode 5: A Storm is Rising Upload Date: September 9, 2012 When the mermaids discover the girl that poisoned Erin, they set out to turn her good. Episode 6: A Tail of Trouble Upload Date: September 19, 2012 Episode 7: And Then There Were Four Upload Date: November 11, 2012 When a new mermaid joins the gang, things go wonky, and their secret is endangered once again. Episode 8: A Secret Revealed Upload Date: November 24, 2012 Tessa's secretiveness starts to get on Erin's nerves, and things go badly wrong. Episode 9: Christmas Creature Upload Date: December 15, 2012 During their Christmas party, the four mermaids discover an unwanted gift. Episode 10: Moonlight Swim Upload Date: January 13, 2013 When Kirsten and Tessa invite Ruby and Erin for a sleepover, Kirsten gets moonstruck and things go very wrong. Season 3 Episode 1: Accidents Happen Upload Date: March 13, 2013 When a tail sprouts in a public road, the girls need to find a way to fix this catastrophe. Episode 2: Mermaids Cove Upload Date: April 16, 2013 While the girls are being followed secretly, they start to hang out at Mermaid Cove, where they come across an unexpected visitor! Episode 3: The Mysterious Relm sic Upload Date: June 22, 2013 The girls return to Ursala to find . . . not Ursala. As they search for her, they learn something about harmony. Episode 4: The Capture Upload Date: July 17, 2013 When Erin, Ruby, and Kirsten wake up in a place surrounded by....something, they must find a way to destroy their old enemy for good. Episode 5: Evil Unleashed Upload Date: August 6, 2013 When a certain somebody gets a split personality, Erin is forced to pay the piper. Episode 6: Split Personalitys sic Upload Date: August 14, 2013 As Kirsten's split personality gets worse, her friends have to suffer the consequences of her actions. Episode 7: Twins! Upload Date: September 2, 2013 Kristen's evil side goes to turn the tables. Episode 8: MINI EPISODE Upload Date: October 22, 2013 When evil Kirsten makes a potion that turns Ruby into, well...not a fish, the mermaids must find a way to reverse it. Episode 9: Fairly Magical Upload Date: November 19, 2013 When something takes the girls' tails away, they learn to cope with the outcome. Episode 10: Party Pooper Upload Date: December 18, 2013 Tessa starts acting unusual... Episode 11: Solar Eclipse Upload Date: July 9, 2014 When a solar eclipse takes the mermaids' tails from them, their minds go into withdrawal. Episode 12: Season Finale Upload Date: September 7, 2015 Category:Creature of the Deep Category:Episode List Category:Shows that need episode summaries Category:Titled Episodes